Neena
Neena is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends: Partners Collide. She usually appears along with Tacho. Both of them act as helpers for the main characters. Her creator is Neenagirl2220 from DeviantArt. Neena is a light blue cat that has long brown hair, wears glasses, light blue outfit and blue pants. She often appears alongside Tacho, helping the tree friends in their adventures. She has a crush on Nutty. She hates wearing shoes so she's always barefooted. She's generally nice to others, be it her friends or her own family. She has a fear on bugs, and dislikes bullies and mean people. She often assists the main tree friends in anyway possible. Other forms This lists Neena's other forms, with each form being bigger than the previous level. Neeice Neena's first-level form. She now lacks whiskers. Instead of round glasses, she now wears brown square glasses. Her ears are longer and have more stripes. They also have black fur on each tip. The same thick black fur can also be seen on the tip of her tail, with the tail itself also having more stripes. Despite her larger size, her hair appears to be shorter. Neeice appears to wear some sort of robe with a bell on it. Her trousers appear to be made of fuzzy material. Much like Lammy's transformations, all of Neena's transformations utilize ice powers. Neeice can fire aurora-like beams, bite using her icy teeth, fire a freezing beam, summon a mist, cause an icy wind, and do a freezing punch. Aside from ice-based powers, she can also use techniques by other allies (rarely), petrify enemies by glaring at them, scratch enemies mercilessly, charge recklessly, put enemies to sleep by singing, slap harshly, anger enemies to provoke them, power up other allies, endure herself from fatal blows, and heal. Neeice can also summon a snowstorm just being present in battle, which she can make use of the snow to heal herself. Her bell is useful during such condition, as the ringing sound can help her allies keep track of her presence. Neena first achieved this form in the episode The Tattletale of the Frankenette Monster. Snowna Neena's second-level form. Most of her body are now cloaked in a bluish-white coat similar to that of a wedding dress, only with ice themes thrown in. While her ears now lack the thick black fur, her tail still keeps it, with the tail itself having even fewer stripes. Also, her tail now has two bells attached to it. Her glasses are back to being round again, but they're tinier. Her eyes seem to be devoid of any pupils, leaving them only as white circles. Aside from other powers known by Neeice, Snowna can now unleash damaging shots made of mysterious powers, curl herself up then roll over enemies, protect her allies and herself using a magical veil, generate a barrier out of thin air, summon a haze, and instantly freeze enemies solid (rarely used). Even though she cannot heal herself using snow, she can still summon snowstorms on her own. Despite all of the icy traits, Snowna's fur coat is apparently very warm. Neena first achieved this form in the episode Fractured. Trivia *She's one of the characters to wear glasses. *Whenever Neena appears, Tacho appears as well. *She has a voice similar to Toadette (Mario character) and Sandy Cheeks. Category:Characters